Ein Verkannter Held
by Kiddo
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über Ben von SNUGGLES


EIN VERKANNTER HELD  
  
By Snuggles  
  
Hi Kiddo!  
  
Diese Geschichte ist ziemlich untypisch für mich, weil ich dir zu deinem Geburtstag etwas Besonderes schenken möchte. Also hoffe ich, das sie dir gefällt und wünsche dir alles Liebe und Gute zum 19.!  
  
Ach ja, ich schenke dir diese Geschichte, aber weder die seaQuest als auch Ben, Lucas oder einer der anderen Crew- Mitglieder, die ich kurz erwähne, gehören mir. Natürlich wird mir auch niemand etwas dafür bezahlen (am wenigsten wahrscheinlich Ben(). Rechte hab ich also nur auf Mr. Arden, der ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen.  
  
*  
  
Information von Kiddo:  
  
Diese Geschichte stammt NICHT von mir, ich habe sie vor ein paar Wochen von Snuggles zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen und habe mich riesig darüber gefreut.  
  
Ach übrigens Snuggles, ich finde die Geschichte ist gar nicht untypisch für dich. Ich finde man bemerkt ganz genau, dass du ein bestimmtes Crewmitglied wirklich ganz besonderst gerne magst. :)  
  
Ich finde es aber echt gut, dass du deine Meinung über einen bestimmten Versorgungs- und Moraloffizier inzwischen wegen der seaQuest Folge "Die Meerjungfrau" etwas verändert hast. "Aber manche Dinge ändern sich eben!" Das hat schon ein Gewisses Genie gesagt und wer will ihm schon widersprechen :).  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Lt. Krieg!" Hart klopft Commander Ford an die Tür des Moraloffiziers. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmt er in die Kabine. Immerhin hat er sich soweit unter Kontrolle, sich davon abzuhalten, Ben die Bettdecke wegzuziehen und einen Eimer Eiswasser über seinen Kopf zu kippen. Doch seine Stimme klingt bedrohlich ruhig, als würde er jeden Moment losbrüllen. "Hätten sie bitte die Freundlichkeit, mir zu erklären, was es damit "- Er wirft eine Vase mit Chinesischem Muster auf sein Bett- "auf sich hat?"  
  
"Was?" Ben rappelt sich hoch. Ausreden für jede Gelegenheit, nicht immer plausibel, aber dafür garantiert originell- normalerweise Bens Spezialität, er liefert sie sozusagen am Fließband. Aber wie erklärt man einem aufgebrachtem Commander mit der Lizenz, ihn zum Klo schrubben straf zu versetzen, das man einem ziemlich hohem UEO Mitglied eine angeblich wertvolle, chinesische Vase für das Fünffache ihres eigentlichen Wertes verkauft hat? Der Commander würde ihm ohnehin keinen Glauben schenken. Woran er allerdings nicht ganz unschuldig war... Nein, wenn überhaupt, würden hier nur noch Entschuldigungen helfen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Commander. Ich weiß, ich hätte meinen Landausflug nicht in dieser Weise- äh- nützen dürfen. Aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, das Mr. Arden der UEO angehört, sonst hätte ich bestimmt nicht "-  
  
Commander Ford unterbricht ihn. Er macht nicht den Eindruck, als sei das die Entschuldigung, die er hätte hören wollen. "Nein? Wem hätten sie das gute Stück denn dann angedreht?"  
  
Allmählich wird Fords Stimme lauter und Bens Stimmung nervöser. Sicher, der Commander ist streng, aber über einen deutlichen, bestimmten Ton hebt er seine Stimme selten. Doch bevor Ben sich darüber Gedanken machen kann, steht er bereits vor einem sehr aufgebrachtem Mr. Arden und das, kaum hatte er überlegt, wie Mr. Arden eigentlich hierher gekommen war, steht er auch schon vor der Mannschaft, die ihn ansieht, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet, trotz bestem Glauben an die Menschheit.  
  
********  
  
Der nächste Tag läuft um einiges besser für Ben. Er hilft Lucas beim entwickeln eines Programms, warum auch immer.  
  
Dann geht er an den Moonpool, in den der Captain mit Darwin schwimmt. Plötzlich verändern sich die Schwimmzüge des Captains, er bekommt einen verkrampften Gesichtsausdruck und kämpft mit dem Wasser.  
  
Kurz entschlossen springt Ben in den Pool, zieht und hievt den Captain aus dem Wasser. Lucas kommt dazu, die Angst um den Captain, zu dem er ein Besonderes Vertrauen, ja fast Vater- Sohn Verhältnis hat, steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
******  
  
Ein Teil der Crew wartet vor dem Raum, in dem Kristen Westphalen Nathan Bridger untersucht. Sie sind nervös. Hatte Ben nicht unvorsichtig gehandelt, als er ihn einfach irgendwie aus dem Becken gehievt hatte? Dann die Erleichterung: Der Captain hatte einen leichten Schlaganfall, hat es aber verhältnismäßig gut überstanden.  
  
Von nun an ändert sich die Haltung der Crew rapide. Zu Lucas hatte er ja ohnehin ein sehr Freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Für Ben war Lucas, trotz dessen unglaublicher Intelligenz, wie ein kleiner Bruder, den man beschützt. Aber auch Lucas Verhalten veränderte sich, er behandelt Ben mit Hochachtung und geht dadurch ernster, erwachsener, mit ihm um. Seltsam.  
  
Schließlich hatte er nichts besonderst mutiges oder intelligentes getan. Aber alle sind ihm dankbar und so übersehen sie seine Schusseligkeiten und Fehler. Und nach einer Zeit- Ben kommt es plötzlich vor, wie von der einen auf die andere Minute, sieht er sich selbst, das reinste Nervenbündel. In ihrem Eifer, Ben etwas Gutes zu tun, lassen ihm die anderen, selbst Jonathan Ford, mehr Freiheiten, mehr Aufgaben, aber auch mehr Verantwortung. Ben weiß, dass er sich nun keine Fehler mehr erlauben darf, es hängt einfach zu viel daran. Aller Spaß, seine Witze sind ihm vergangen. Das ist bedrückend, auch wenn Lucas der Einzige ist, der das so richtig bedauert, obwohl, auch den anderen fehlt irgendwie etwas. Aber Lucas konnte er eben immer aufmuntern, wenn Lucas und bedrückt war, wenn es ihn nervte als junges Genie behandelt zu werden, tat Ben ihm einfach gut.  
  
*Nein wirklich, das hier verwandelt sich allmählich vom Wunsch- zum Albtraum! *  
  
In dem Moment, als er das denkt, schreckt Ben aus dem Schlaf. Verwirrt schaut er auf die Uhr. 3 Uhr Nachts. Doch ehe er sich richtig über diesen Traum wundern kann, ist er wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
**********  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hat er wieder alles vergessen. Geblieben ist nur ein unergründliches Gefühl, das er hier auf der seaQuest genau das richtige tut. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl. Allerdings klopft in diesem Moment jemand ziemlich hart gegen die Tür...  
  
ENDE 


End file.
